My Blonde Love
by believerinme
Summary: Follow Bella and her Blonde Love on an adventure that if complete will lead them to a life time of happiness, but if they fail... Originally a one-shot that has taken a life of its own. Only way to find out what happens is to click on the title and read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story so please be gentle but state your opinions.**

What is love?

Do I really love him?

He watches me sleep every night, wouldn't in normal circumstances that be considered a stalker?

Then again with him being a vampire I guess normal is out the window.

How do you tell someone that you think marring them is a mistake just a week before your wedding?

How do you tell them that you think you're in love with his brother?

The very same brother that is married to your best friend?

How do you tell her that you think you love her husband?

How do you explain that you dream about that blond curly hair every night?

How has nobody not noticed the looks him and I send each other?

I just have to come right out and tell him, and her, and the whole family.

Will he even want me?

He is married to her.

Will her leave her for me?

I'm just a plain ordinary girl, nothing like her.

That's it I'm done thinking.

I turn to him and say "Edward, I don't love you. I haven't loved you since you left me for 'my own wellbeing'. I've been in love with someone else since the whole mess with James. I'm in love with your brother, Jasper Whitlock."

He just stares at you.

There is no sound in the entire house, which in a house full of vampires isn't all that uncommon.

Then I feel a presence behind me.

I know its him, my blonde love.

I turn and hear him say the words that I thought I would only ever hear in my dreams.

"I love you too Bella."

_The End._

**Please tell me what you think so that I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make this more than a one shot and hope everyone will be happy.**

**I am dedicating this to my best friend Katie, ask and you shall receive. Love you girly!**

Edward's POV

My Bella. She looks so peaceful sitting there just gazing out the window. I hate not being able to read her thoughts. Then again with the way she normally thinks maybe its better that I can't. I know she can feel me staring but I also know she will never call me out on it. Oh she's turning to say something to me! Maybe I will finally learn her thoughts without having to ask!

"Edward, I don't love you. I haven't loved you since you left me for 'my own wellbeing'. I've been in love with someone else since the whole mess with James. I'm in love with your brother, Jasper Whitlock."

What did she just say to me! After all I've done for her she tells me she loves him!

I see him burst into the room. How dare him! She's my mate, MINE! I crouch ready to pounce on him. I am willing to fight him to the death for her. If I can't have her NOONE can! I hear him say "I love you too Bella."

I snap. The next thing I know I'm on top of Jasper and we are flying out the window. In the background I can hear Bella screaming and the rest of the family running outside to break up the traitor and I. But none of those matters to me, all I can think about is killing him. I hear in his thoughts his worry for Bella. He should know that I would NEVER hurt MY mate! I push every ounce of anger I have in me so that he will fight back. As soon as we catch each other's eyes I see something in him snap.

At that moment I realize it wasn't Jasper that I had to worry about but The God of War, The Major. I watch as his eyes go completely black and he gets a sadistic smile on his face. I feel his hands grip my arms. His thoughts are dark, so dark that I don't understand them. I have no way to know what he is going to do, no way to protect myself. At this moment I know I am in deep trouble.

The Major lifts me up and throws me into the trees, I hear him growl when Carlisle and Emmett try and stop him from coming after me. I stand and just look at him, he stares right back at me. I can almost make out in his thoughts 'protect mate'. That just made me angrier. Bella is not his she is MINE! I run at him, but never make contact right before I reach him he jumps and all the sudden is behind me. Before I even have time to turn he grabs my arm and tears it off. I growl in anger, turn and lunge. I was too fast for him this time I happen to catch his leg just as he begins to jump. I hear a snap and I know I broke it. Turns out that wasn't the best idea because the Major grabbed my throat and holds me in the air. In this position I can't breathe and I am grateful that as vampires we don't need to.

At that moment I see Bella come up behind me and my eyes widen. No she can't come near him, he will surely hurt her. How could the others let her come over here. I look to the rest of the family I see they are blocked by what looks like a piece of glass.

I look back down at the Major and Bella, she is whispering in his ear to quietly for me to hear. Whatever she is saying to him is working because his grip on me is loosening. He drops me grabs Bella and runs past the family into the house. I hear him slam the door to his study behind him.

I look toward where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose and Emmett are standing, they are no longer held back by the- shield, yea I guess, shield, but they still don't move. Everyone looks confused and their thoughts lead me to the conclusion that they are trying to figure out what just happened. I wish I had an answer for them.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you liked, and I can't wait to write more. Thank you to all who reviewed to the last chapter, I had fun reading and if I could write you a personal reply I did.**

**Until next time,**

**Believerinme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story. I will continue, but as of right now have no idea where it will end. I have a feeling it will turn into a long story with the way I am thinking right now.**

**One thing that I keep forgetting….. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer owns them all and I just dabble so that I see the pairings that I like. Later on in the story there will be 2 new characters that I will introduce, these characters are completely made up by me and yes I will take credit for them, but only them.**

**Anyways…on with the story**

Jasper's POV

I hate reading these civil war books, none of them actually depict what happened and none come close. I should write one myself but it will be so different than all the others that people will think I'm wrong and everyone else is right. Whatever small minded humans can't even begin to imagine what went on back then.

Whoa, that was a really strong blast of courage, strength, and love; who sent that? Let's see….

Rosalie-boredom, jealousy

Emmett- anxious, excited, happy

Alice- boredom, thoughtfulness, love

Esme- love, joy, pride, hope

Carlisle- thoughtfulness, love, wonder

Edward- confusion, wonder, love, with a hint of jealousy

That only leaves one person in the house, Bella. I honestly don't understand why all of the sudden she is feeling these emotions. Every time I 'read' her there is always a small amount of pain and sadness, this time I feel none of that.

Then I understand why. "Edward, I don't love you. I haven't loved you since you left me for 'my own wellbeing'. I've been in love with someone else since the whole mess with James. I'm in love with your brother, Jasper Whitlock."

Holy Shite. She just said she loved me. Me Jasper, oh my god, what am I supposed to do. I feel a presence next to me, I look up and meet they eyes of Alice. I just look at her, she gives me a soft smile and whispers "Go."

That's all I needed, I run upstairs and straight into Edwards room. I see her; I know she feels my presence because I feel a strong blast of fear. Why does she fear me? I thought she just said she loved me. Oh she thinks I'm here to deny her, I could never do that.

As she turns to me I grab her hands and place them between mine. I look directly into those big brown eyes and say "I love you too Bella."

I feel her love tenfold now. As I lean down to kiss her I miss the fact that Edward is charging me. Just as our lips were about to meet, I feel his hands on me and we are flying out the window. My only thought at that moment was if my Bella was okay.

When we land in the yard he is on top. I can feel his rage directed toward me for my thought about Bella. As he pushes his rage toward me I look into his eyes and shift into Major. I can see it in Edwards eyes that he realizes who I now am. I can feel his underlying of fear behind his anger, my inner beast feeds off his fear. I know for a fact that I have a huge sadistic smile on my face and my eyes are pitch black. I grab the bastards' arms and throw him off of me into the woods.

Emmett and Carlisle are trying to grab me, get me to stop; I know that is not going to happen because I have to protect MY MATE! I see him charge, but right before he grabs me I jump up and land behind him. The little fucker wasn't fast enough I grab his arm and tear it off before he even turns toward me. Fuckward growls, turns quickly and lunges. Unfortunately I am not quick enough this time and he catches my leg. I hear it snap but at this point I can feel no pain, I am The Major, I never feel pain, pain is for pussies. I grab him by the throat and hold him in the air, he claws at my hands as if he needed to breath, HA we are vampires we don't need air.

I can feel my mate approaching us from behind; I wonder what she is doing because there is no way she can save him. I mean he threatened her; he threatened MY MATE, NO ONE THREATENS THE MAJORS MATE! She wraps her arms around me and starts rubbing my stomach, I would have purred but I couldn't seem weak in a time like this.

My mate starts whispering in my ear, I know no one else can hear because she is whispering so low. "Major, yes I know your my Major right now. I love both you and Jazzy. Seeing you protect me like this is turning me on so very much. I know you would rather be alone with me than fighting him wouldn't you baby? Your long hard dick pounding into me, making me scream your name. I know you know that I am a virgin, wouldn't you just love to be the one that changes that. I never gave it up to that pussy vampire your holding; I saved it all for you. I've never even had a proper kiss; could you give me a proper kiss?" Her sexy voice is getting to me as she talked I knew my grip around Fuckward's neck was losing, As soon as she asked me to give her a proper kiss I dropped his ass turned around grabbed her and ran past the family to my study, slamming the door behind me.

I slam her against the wall and roughly kiss my dear Isabella. She moans into the kiss and that just excites me even more. I start grinding my hips into hers and can feel her grinding against me too. I pull back and just look into her brown eyes. I could get lost forever in those eyes. She's breathing heavy, I can hear her blood pumping through her veins. My first thought is how am I not draining her right now? Then I almost growl at myself because I could never hurt my mate, I love my mate, My Izzy.

**Wow, pretty long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Jasper's point of view. Now that I'm actually getting into the story I'm thinking about going back and rewriting Chapter 1 Bella's POV. There is now a whole story and not just that little one shot. Plus in this chapter I showed a Bella that is wayyy AU, I would like to explain that just a bit.**

**Until next time,**

**Believerinme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So last chapter I did introduce a 'new' Bella. In the first chapter I did not express Bella in the way you saw her last chapter. My reasoning behind that is because I honestly didn't know where I was going with this story when I started it; originally it was going to be a one shot. Now that I know where I'm going with this story each characters personality will show more and more with each coming chapter. Everyone will be out of character because while I love Stephanie Meyer and her work, the way she portrays the characters does not fit into my story. SM does own all things Twilight not me, because if I did I would not be posting on here.**

**This will be a short chapter because I am busy with this being end of the term but I didn't want to just leave everyone hanging.**

Bella's POV

Holy Shitake mushrooms (yes that is supposed to say shit but I have a reason for having her not cuss yet), he said he loves me to! Oh my gosh, he's leaning in, he's going to kiss me! Shutting my eyes I lean toward him to. I feel a breeze and quickly open my eyes only for them to see the wall; my attention is then drawn to the window when I hear the sound of glass shattering. Running to the window I look out careful of the glass, don't need to cut myself in a house full of vampires, know what happens if I do that, even if one of them do drink my blood they would probably die.

Looking out the window I see Edward trying to take on my Jazz, I hear myself chuckling because I know that's not going to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I see the rest of family running out to get between the guys. Oh that won't do, I want to see how this fight turns out. I think this is when I need to use my power. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they realize it's me that is blocking them. Shield cover. I see a blue wall pop up in front the 5 of them, good to know it actually works when I want it to. Turning back to Jazz and Eddie I notice Jazz has Eddie by his throat, guess I should get down there and distract my mate, I mean as much as I hate Eddie Boy, I love Carlisle and Esme and I couldn't let them be hurt just because my mate got mad. I can't believe that they haven't realized that I'm not really human, another part of my lovely gift, I can make myself appear human, in all actuality I'm older than even Carlisle. This family is wacky; every vampire knows the male is definitely supposed to be dominant in the relationship no matter how independent the woman is, I mean it's just how vampires work.

By this time I'm outside and walking past the family, normally as a vampire I would just have jumped out the window but for now I want them to still think I'm human so I took the long way down at a slow speed, I really can't wait to reveal my true self to them. I walk right past the family and can hear them yelling at me, I ignore them and walk up behind my Jazz. Wrapping my arms around his waist I begin whispering into his ear low enough that he will be the only one to hear.

"Major, yes I know your my Major right now. I love both you and Jazzy. Seeing you protect me like this is turning me on so very much. I know you would rather be alone with me than fighting him wouldn't you baby? Your long hard dick pounding into me, making me scream your name. I know you know that I am a virgin, wouldn't you just love to be the one that changes that. I never gave it up to that pussy vampire your holding; I saved it all for you. I've never even had a proper kiss; could you give me a proper kiss?"

I feel his body relaxing as I whisper to him. I know that his grip on Eddie is weakening just by the look on Eddie's face. I watch him drop Eddie and feel him pick me up. I know that he is going to take me into his study and mark me as his for the whole world to know. Knowing that just makes me want him more. As he slams me into the door after he closes it behind us I feel his lips roughly take mine. I respond with just as much force, I want him to know I want him as much as he wants me. I start grinding my hips into his and can feel his not so little member poking into me. He pulls back and stares into my eyes I know how he's wondering how he is not draining me right now because I know he can hear my 'heart' beating a million times a minute. He continues to hold me against the door but snuggles his head into my neck. I hear him murmur "My Izzy" and I know that he's reassuring himself that not only will he not hurt me but the fact that I am actually his. I just begin rubbing my hands through his hair and hear/feel him purring against my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm sure I mentioned in the last chapter that my finals are coming up, so I'm really really busy lately. I also just found out that my grandmom is in the hospital, seeing as I go to school a 10 hour drive from my her, that has me a little frazzled too.**

**Now, enough about my personal life, let's get to the story. I have tons of ideas and this is another reason why it's taking so long to update, I can't decide on just one. After next Saturday I should have time to sit down and write an outline and really find out where I'm going with this.**

**Anyways, here's a short chapter just to engage your interest.**

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I are cuddled in bed after a quick romp between the sheets, scratch that, nothing is quick when it comes to sex with Em and I. It's a lazy day here in the Cullen household, everyone, including Bella, is just spending the day doing their own thing around the house.

Since I have nothing to do right now I should probably think of a way to talk to Bella. I mean I know that the whole family thinks I hate her, but in reality I just hate her with Edward. When Carlisle changed me it's no secret that he was hoping I would be Edward's mate but I just couldn't. Edward doesn't believe in caring for someone else, he's used to just having to care about what he wants. I mean yes he cares about the family but in a romance way I don't see anything in his future. I honestly believe that he's only with Bella for her blood and I don't want to see her hurt again. After he made us leave last time I made a vow to myself that if I was ever put in that situation again I would go against what he wanted and do what was best for Bella. He may be my brother but she is my sister.

_**CRASH!**_ What the Hell was that? Running to the window I see Jasper and Edward fighting. I know I was deep in thought but I'm a vampire I couldn't have missed that much. I threw on clothes and ran downstairs to the front porch behind Em. I stare at what's happening before me, I want to go and help but then I notice that I can't go forward because there is a blue wall type thing blocking us.

I hear Bella approaching from behind, I expect her to be stopped by this blue thing but instead it opens and she walks right through. I start calling out to her because now I'm extremely worried, if anything happens to her I will kill whoever did it. I watch as she goes and puts her arms around Jasper. Wait Jasper? Now I'm confused, isn't it Edward that is marrying in a weeks' time? And isn't Jasper with Alice. As my thoughts keep going I notice that she is calming Jasper down. Of course she is speaking directly into his ear and so low that I can't hear her from my position. Next thing I know he drops Edward, grabs Bella and is running toward his study.

At that point the blue wall drops, but still none of us move. I know the thought running through all of our heads, including Alice's, just by the look on everyone's face is, what in the Hell just happened?

**Thanks everyone for reading. Hope this is enough to make y'all happy. I know it gives just a little bit of a hint on where the story is going, but you probably don't see it just yet. **

**Until next time,**

**Believerinme**


End file.
